Quartet of Misfits
by Toni42
Summary: Abandoned, forgotten, bullied and lost. That's pretty much what they are. Harry's abandoned by the Dursleys. Ron is forgotten and accidentally left behind in London. Hermione is bullied and ends up on a random train. Draco loses his memory and is lost in the Muggle world. They don't seem to be able to fit in anywhere. They were Misfits. But maybe, just maybe, they fit together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Abandoned, forgotten, bullied and lost. That's pretty much what they are. Harry's abandoned by the Dursleys. Ron is forgotten and accidentally left behind in London. Hermione is bullied and ends up on a random train. Draco loses his memory and is lost in the Muggle world. They don't seem to be able to fit in anywhere. They were Misfits. Unwanted and alone. But maybe, just maybe, they fit together.**_

* * *

 _November 2nd, 1988_

Morning dawned cold and icy, snow piled around the streets and frost coated the windows. By ten am, many people walked the streets of London, wearing large jackets, hats and scarfs, some making their way to the shops to do their Christmas shopping as soon as possible to avoid the rush.

Narcissa Malfoy grumbled to herself, rubbing her gloved hands together to try and keep them warm. She'd gone to Diagon Alley that morning with her eight year old son, Draco, to get his father a Christmas present. But the floo at the Leaky Cauldron just _had_ to be temporarily down for the rest of the day.

She didn't want to Apparate when her son was with her, so that left Narcissa with only one option. To go to the Ministry of Magic and use her husbands fireplace. Only problem was that the closest Ministry entrance was too far to walk, especially in this weather. So that left her with another only one option. One that both she and her son despised: to take Muggle transportation.

So that's how little Draco Malfoy, and his mother, found themselves at the back of a bus, as far away from the Muggles as possible.

The bus stopped at a red light and not a moment later a car banged into its rear. The bus lurched forward suddenly, startling Narcissa and Draco, and slipped on a bit of black ice.

Draco screamed, not knowing if this was normal or not, as the bus slid forward, right into a passing car. The car flipped onto it's roof and the bus skidded sideways, hitting yet another car which caused it to tip onto it's side.

The passenger's were screaming, mothers gripping their children and others trying to grab hold of something to stop themselves from falling. Narcissa, who had been sitting next to the window, grabbed the seat in front of her. Draco was not so lucky.

He fell sideways, screaming at the top of his lungs, trying desperately to grab onto the seats, but never able to get a grip on one. He landed on his back against the a window, causing the glass to crack and for the air to leave his lungs. Draco gasped, clutching at his chest, trying to breath.

The bus was skidding down a steep road, the ice and snow causing it to go faster. The bus tumbled, going on its roof, then its other side, then its wheels and then on its side again.

Draco hit his head against the window, soon followed with the sound of glass breaking. His vision went hazy, black spots dancing before his eyes. Something warm and sticky was trickling down his face...

"Drac-"

The bus came to a sudden stop as they reached the bottom of the hill, but Draco still felt as if everything was spinning. Everything was hazy, the black spots were turning into black stars. And then they got bigger and bigger, until they filled his entire vision. He realized too late that he was loosing consciousness.

Aurors showed up soon after the police did and found Narcissa, who had been knocked unconscious. They quickly took her to St. Mungo's, not even realizing that her injured son was already on his way to a Muggle hospital.

All this because one guy hadn't bothered to get winter tires.

* * *

 _November 6th, 1988_

 _(Four Days Later)_

Her boots crunched on ice and snow. The sack over her head made it slightly hard to breath and impossible to see. Tears stung at her eyes and the fishing wire tying her wrists together cut into her skin. Rough hands were gripping her arms and steering her in some unknown direction. She whimpered.

"Shut it." a female voice hissed near her ear.

Hermione bit her lip, fighting back tears. She'd just been walking home from school when Amy, Janet and Lisa, three fourth graders that went to her school, had come up behind her. Hermione had kicked and screamed, but they stuffed a piece of cloth into her mouth and threw a sack over her head, trying her arms behind her back with fishing wire.

She didn't know how long they'd been walking, ten minutes at the least, when they came to a stop and the sack was torn away from her head.

Hermione blinked, spitting out the cloth and taking in a breath of cold air. Lisa pushed a ticket into her hand, rolling her eyes when Hermione looked at it in confusion. "It's a bus ticket, moron."

"Why would- ?"

"It's to get you out of here." Amy said, sneering at her. "No one likes a know-it-all, Granger. Even your parents hate you. So, we're doing everyone a favor and getting you out of here."

"B-But-"

Janet pushed a ten pound note into her other hand, as if it would get her a food and a house for the rest of her life. "Now your going to get on that train and your going to stay there until you reach your destination. Your not going to come back and your not going to get in contact with _anyone_ from here ever again. Got that?"

"But I-"

" _Got that?_ "

Shakily, Hermione nodded, swallowing as tears stung her eyes again. Did her parents really hate her? Did _everyone_ really hate her? Apparently, if they were trying to send her off, they did. _But then again_ , Hermione thought, _It's only Lisa, Janet and Amy that are sending me off. How do they know if my parents hate me or not? They've never even met them!_

Hermione opened her mouth to say this but, before she could, Lisa slapped her across the cheek.

Hand automatically going to her stinging cheek, Hermione swallowed, bottom lip quivering. Amy pushed her roughly in the direction of the train station.

Stumbling forward, Hermione shakily made her way to the train station, the other three girls following her.

"Smile." Janet hissed at her, before quickly putting on a sly smile. Hermione forced herself to appear happy, ignoring her stinging cheek for the time being.

"Hello." Lisa said sweetly to a police officer. "We're looking for the train going to London. We were taking my cousin here-" she gestured to Hermione. "-to the little girls room. She and her parents had come over for the week and their heading back today, but we can't remember what platform their trains on."

The police officer smiled at them. "It's platform six. If you get lost again, go to the front desk."

Amy smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

 _Help me!_ Hermione mentally screamed, biting her lip. _Help me, please!_

When she opened her mouth to say this out loud, Lisa gripped Hermione's shoulder painfully, as if warning her, and began steering her in the direction of platform six.

" _You better not try anything like that again._ " she hissed in her ear. Hermione swallowed.

When they reached the train, Lisa pushed her towards the door. "Off you go, cus." she said sweetly. "Your mum and dad should already be seated."

Numbly, Hermione handed the lady her ticket and walked onto the train. She sat down, just as the train began moving. Looking out the window, Hermione saw Lisa, Amy and Janet grinning at her from the platform.

When they were well away from the station, Hermione let her tears fall.

* * *

 _November 14th, 1988_

 _(Eight Days Later)_

Ron admired the ticking clocks in the store window. There were big clocks, little clocks and some clocks showed the numbers in colored light.

Bill had come over for a visit and had decided to take Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny into Muggle London for a little while.

"Their so weird." Ginny said, coming over to stand next to him and admire the clocks. "Especially the ones that show you the numbers."

"Dad would go nuts if he saw it." Percy said, an amused smile on his face as he came up behind the two youngest siblings.

"Did you just say-"

"-nuts?"

Fred and George dumped a whole bucket of nuts that they'd bought at a store a little while ago over Percy's head, getting some down his jacket and shirt.

Ron grinned, while Ginny stifled a giggle, both watching as Percy's ears turned as red as his hair. He spun on his heel, a lecture on the tip of his tongue, when he slipped on some ice and fell on his bum.

This caused the already laughing Fred and George to laugh harder.

Percy, his face bright red, scrambled to his feet, being careful of the ice and began shouting at the twins, who had quite a few witty comebacks up their sleeves.

Deciding to ignore the fighting, Ron turned back to the clocks, looking curiously at a golden pocket watch. Maybe he could get one for dad this Christmas...

Meanwhile, Bill had grabbed the twins' and Percy's ears, Fred and George's heads smacking together as Bill grabbed both their ears with one hand. "Really? Your fighting like a bunch of five year old's in public?"

Bill began to lecture them, pulling them in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo back home, Ginny jogging along beside him. No one noticed that Ron was still admiring the pocket watch, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Hey, Bill, do you think Dad'll like-" Ron cut himself off, suddenly realizing he was alone. "Bill?"

* * *

 _November 20th, 1988_

 _(Six Days Later)_

"I didn't mean to, honest-"

"Don't lie to me, you freakish boy!" Vernon spat.

Harry shrunk into his seat, wishing he could just disappear into it. He really didn't know how his teachers wig had turned blue, he really didn't, but his uncle didn't seem to believe that. He seemed to think that he, Harry, had done it. But how could he have? It just happened!

Right now, Harry sat in the back of his uncles car. It was just him and Vernon. Harry didn't know where they were going- but he was sure he wouldn't like it.

It was nearly night fall when his Uncle Vernon came to a stop in London. "Get out."

"W-What?"

 _"Get out!"_

Quickly fumbling with the latch, Harry opened the car door and stepped out. As soon as he had closed it, Vernon stepped on the accelerator and drove away.

For a moment, all Harry could do was stand there. He'd just been left. In the middle of London. With no money, food or water. At the age of eight. No where to go. And when it was almost nightfall.

 _Great... now what?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on_ ** _Quartet of Misfits_**

For a moment, all Harry could do was stand there. He'd just been left. In the middle of London. With no money, food or water. At the age of eight. No where to go. And when it was almost nightfall.

 _Great... now what?_

* * *

 _February_ _8th, 1989_

Hermione was quite nice, Harry decided.

While she could be a little bit bossy at times, she had been forced from her home, a bit like he had. The only difference was that it had been done by bullies and that her family actually _loved_ her.

Harry had tried to find a way to get her back home, but after a little while Hermione decided not to go back. When Harry had asked why, she said that she couldn't leave him behind.

She missed her family; Harry knew this. He felt a bit guilty of keeping her from them, but also happy that she wouldn't leave him all alone again. They were a lot a like. Not in personality, but in pasts. They'd both grown up bullied with no friends and now, finally, they had each other to call friends.

They'd found each other a little into December. Harry had had a place to stay, but with no food. Hermione, on the other had, had had food, but no place to stay. You can sort of guess what happened next.

As the snow melted and the sun came out, it became bit easier for the two. They stayed in an abandoned flat, hunting squirrels in the park (well, it was mostly Harry that did that) and rummaging through trash for food.

All in all, they were happy to have found each other. While they needed to provide more food and supplies, they worked together. Things just seemed a little less dark. A little less lonely.

* * *

 _December 19th, 1988_

 _(Fifty-One Days Earlier)_

He wasn't sure what to make of the new-boy.

Of course, he himself was still a new-boy, having only been at the orphanage for about a month now. He'd woken up in the hospital with no memory at all. The doctors had tried to find his family, but after a week of searching they sent him to the orphanage. They were still searching, it was just so that he had a place to stay.

He remembered close to nothing. He'd even forgot certain things live TV and cars and other gadgets. He'd even forgotten his name.

The doctors had let him pick out his own name after he couldn't remember his real one. It was temporary, at least until he remembered.

So it was with great curiosity that Drake watched the red haired new-boy.

The new-boy was made his room mate, as Drake hadn't had one. The blond sat on his bed, watching the new-boy mop about.

"What's your name?" Drake asked, getting a bit tired of calling him 'new-boy.'

"Ron."

"Oh, I'm Drake."

Ron gave him a small, obviously fake smile, before returning to looking at his shoes. After a moment of awkward silence, Drake spoke again.

"I've got no memory."

"What?" Ron frowned, looking at him in confusion.

"I've got no memory." Drake repeated. "I can't even remember my name. I picked this one out. Police have been trying to find my parents- or some relatives or something- for a month. They haven't even found a birth certificate."

"Oh." Ron said, looking a bit surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Drake shrugged.

After another moment of silence, Ron said "My family abandoned me."

"They did?"

"Well, I'm not sure if they did it on purpose, but... they haven't come back for me. I nearly froze and starved on the streets, when the Mug- Police found me."

"So they dumped you here, then?" Drake asked.

Ron nodded.

"Well... at least we've got each other now." Drake smiled at the red head and extended his hand. Ron looked at his hand and then at his face, before slowly taking the hand and giving it a firm shake.

* * *

 _May 24th, 1989_

 _(Three/Five Months Later)_

Harry and Hermione were running.

Sirens blared, flashing red and blue, as the car followed them. The duo ducked into an alleyway, their muscles groaning but they kept running. They couldn't get caught. Not now. Not after all these months.

They dashed out of the alleyway and into the street. Two men in blue uniforms exited the alleyway soon after they did, but the two were able to hide easily in the large crowd.

"Hey, have you seen two kids?" one of the officers asked a random guy, who shook his head.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered to Harry. They didn't recognize this part of London, as they'd mostly stuck to one area.

"I don't know." Harry whispered back, looking over his shoulder at the two officers, who were now talking to a women. She pointed in their direction.

"Oh no."

Harry and Hermione began running again, not caring if they got lost as long as they were away from the officers.

"Hey!"

The duo looked to the right to see a young blond boy, around their age, beckoning them into a grocery store. Barely hesitating, Harry and Hermione ducked into the crowd and entered the store, quickly hiding behind a shelf. With the boy was a young red head.

"Thanks." Hermione panted.

"No problem." the red head said, checking to make sure the officers weren't there yet. "I'm Ron."

"Harry."

"Hermione."

"Drake."

"What are you two doing out here?" Harry asked, looking curiously at the boys hand-me-down backpacks. "Are you runaways?"

"No, we stay at an orphanage here in London." Drake explained. "We were on a field-trip to the zoo, which is only a block away. We got separated and came in here for directions."

"Are you guys runaways?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "No, more like abandoned."

"Oh. Do you have a place to stay?" Drake asked.

"Well..." Harry said, frowning. "The police just discovered it, that's why we were running. So, no."

"Their coming into the store!" Ron whispered heatedly.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, gripping it nervously.

"You should come with us." said Drake. "Pretend to be normal orphans until you can slip away."

"You would do that?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

Hermione gave him a teary smile and hugged him tightly. Drake awkwardly patted her back.

When they pulled away, the four quickly began making their way out the grocery store, keeping their heads down. But it was a little hard not to notice four eight year old's looking as if they were about to be in serious trouble.

"Hey, you four! Stop!"

Panicking, Ron ran, the other three quickly following. How would they explain why one of them had just ran when they called? And, of course, the two cops gave chase.

The four ran as fast as their legs could carry them and were quickly rounding the corner, revealing the zoo. A bunch of kids from ages four to fifteen were standing around a school bus, chatting and waiting for the door to open so they could head back to the orphanage.

Running as fast as they could, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Drake disappeared into the crowd of orphans, just as the cops rounded the corner and the bus door opened.

As the orphans began filling in one by one, Harry and Hermione kept their heads ducked, quickly getting on the bus as the two officers looked around for them.

Taking seats in the back, the four barely had time to sigh in relief, when the officers were on the bus, talking to the driver. They immediately tensed.

"Harry," Hermione hissed in the boys ear. "Take off your glasses."

"Why- ?"

"Just do it!"

Harry took his glasses off, blinking around at all the blurry shapes. Hermione grabbed Ron's red baseball cap and put it on her head, stuffing her frizzy hair in it to make it look like she had short hair. Hermione grabbed Harry's glasses, which he had been holding in his hands, and put them on Ron's face, who scrunched his nose up as he realized how bad the other boys eye sight must be. Drake proceeded to mess up his hair (AN: which he doesn't gel anymore because I doubt orphanage's provide hair gel) as much as he could, bits of it falling into his eyes.

The two officers looked around the bus, studying the young children and moving on when they were sure it wasn't them. When they reached the back, the officer looked at them suspiciously.

But no, he was sure these were just four boys. He was sure one of them was a girl. Besides, they hadn't even gotten a good look at them.

Sighing, the two officers got off the bus and proceeded to search for the four kids.

As soon as he was sure they weren't coming back, Ron took the glasses off his face and gave them back to Harry, taking his cap from Hermione while he was at it. Drake pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Well... this was a surprisingly eventful field trip." Ron said after a moment. When he'd been told they were going to the zoo, he hadn't been all that excited. What was so exciting about watching a bunch of caged animals laze about? If anything, he felt a bit bad for the animals.

"Thanks for what you did back at the grocery shop." Harry said, smiling at the other boys.

Drake shrugged. "It was no problem. What are you going to do now?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged at her. "We don't know." she said. "But I'm sure we'll think of something. Is it okay if we stay the night?"

"I don't see why not." Ron said, Drake nodding next to him.

"Besides," Drake said. "Card games last longer with more players."

* * *

 **Seeing that I have only one review but loads of favorite and follows, I'd like to ask for a few more reviews please. The more reviews that you give, the quicker the chapters that will come.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on **Quartet of Misfits**_

Drake shrugged. "It was no problem. What are you going to do now?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged at her. "We don't know." she said. "But I'm sure we'll think of something. Is it okay if we stay the night?"

"I don't see why not." Ron said, Drake nodding next to him.

"Besides," Drake said. "Card games last longer with more players."

* * *

 _May 24th, 1989_

As soon as they got to Trina's Orphanage for Little Children, Ron, Drake, Harry and Hermione slipped off and went up the stairs to Ron and Drake's room.

It was a small room, with two beds, a wardrobe and a desk squeezed in. Clutter was everywhere, from books to clothes. Drake walked over to his bed and pulled out a paper bag from under it. "Biscuit, anyone?"

When everyone was munching on their own chocolate chip biscuit, they sat around in a comfortable silence, Harry and Hermione observing the room curiously.

"Do you have any water here?" Hermione asked.

"There's a glass on the desk." Ron said. "You can fill it from the bathroom sink across the hall."

Hermione took the glass cup and slipped out the room. Drake soon got out his worn packet of cards and they sat in a circle in the middle of the cramped room.

They played a few games, Hermione soon coming back and joining them. Eventually, Ron and Drake had to go down for dinner, but they quickly came back up with food for Harry and Hermione.

"P." Ron said.

"Ah... Penguin." Harry said.

"Porcupine." said Hermione.

"Polar bear."

"Hmm... Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Ron. "I thought we were doing animals, not mythical creatures."

"It's still an animal." Ron muttered, ears turning red.

Harry rolled his eyes, deciding to brush it off. He stretched, moving his bangs out of his eyes.

Ron's eyes widened and he sat up straight, his mouth opening in shock. "Harry, what's that on your forehead?"

"Oh, this?" Harry said, moving his hair to reveal his lightning shaped scar.

"Huh." Drake said. "That's cool."

Ron, meanwhile, was gaping at him in shock. "Your... your Harry Potter."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How do you know my surname?"

"Your- Your famous!"

"What- When- No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! You defeated You-Know-Who when you were one!"

"No! I don't know who!"

"Your the only one to survive the Killing Curse!"

"The Killing what?!"

"Your the most famous person in all of the Wizarding world!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your a wizard, Harry!"

"No I'm not!"

The empty glass that sat next to Harry exploded, sending bits of glass flying. Hermione yelped, stepping back in shock. Drake covered his face to protect himself from the flying shards.

Silence.

Ron blinked, before turning his eyes from where the glass had once sat onto Harry. "Still don't believe in magic?"

"I- I didn't-"

"Has anything strange happened to you?" Ron asked, leaning forward with an odd look in his eye. "Something you couldn't explain? When you were angry or sad?"

Harry didn't answer.

Drake swallowed. "When I first came here, a boy had come up to me and began making fun of me for having amnesia. I got angry and- I don't know how it happened, but- well, his hat sort of turned into a cockroach. He screamed and ran away. No one's approached me since. Well, besides Ron."

"When I was three," Hermione said. "I'd gone to the library with my mum. I wanted to get this book, but it was up really high and I couldn't reach. I was about to call my mum for help when the book just floated down and into my hand."

Ron smiled. "I come from a family of wizards. Three of my brothers go to the wizard school, Hogwarts, and the two oldest have already graduated. Last year, I fell off my broomstick and I expected to hit the ground real hard, but instead I bounced and safely landed."

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry said quietly, still not sure if they were messing with him or not.

"It's the English wizarding school." Ron explained. "There's loads all over the world. You get your letter and list of supplies when your eleven or ten, depends on your birthday."

"So... we can do... magic?" Hermione said slowly.

Ron nodded. "And I can prove it. We're in London, aren't we? I can take you to Diagon Alley, if you like. We can't stay long, of course, and it would be best to go really early or really late, so no one recognizes Harry."

"Alright." Drake said. "Tomorrow morning, you take us to Diagon Alley and we'll believe you."

* * *

 _May 25th, 1989_

Slipping away from the orphanage was surprisingly easy.

Ron led them into the Leaky Cauldron, which had just opened. Harry, Hermione and Drake looked around curiously, but quickly followed the red head to the back.

When Diagon Alley was revealed, all they could do was gasp in astonishment. They walked around, admiring the things in store windows.

As they walked, Ron explained things like Quidditch and wizard candy. Drake felt something nag him at the back of his mind. It felt as if he'd been here before, as if he'd heard about Quidditch before. But whenever he tried to get a firmer hold on it, it just slipped away, taunting him all the while.

To put it simply, they now believed in magic. And that, in two years time, they will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They spent an hour in Diagon Alley, before reluctantly leaving to head back to the orphanage. The orphanage owners, while they fed and made sure they had clothes and were healthy, didn't really care if they ran off or were out late at night.

"Hey, you kids!"

The four froze, their hearts plummeting to their stomachs. They turned around and came face to face with an officer.

"Where are your parents?"

"We're orphans." Drake said. "We were just heading back to the orphanage a couple blocks away."

The officer looked at them suspiciously. "And the orphanage owners know where you are?"

They nodded their heads frantically.

"Then you won't mind if I escort you back?"

"Not at all, sir." Hermione said politely, after sharing a look with the boys.

Drake took the lead, and the four children and one officer began walking to the orphanage six blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron.

"How long have you been orphans?" the officer asked.

"Me and Hermione have only been orphans since November." Ron said. "Harry's parents died when he was a baby and Drake lost his memory in a bus crash. When they couldn't find his family, they sent him to stay at the orphanage."

The officer nodded, seeming to believe them a bit more.

When they reached the orphanage, the four kids said goodbye to the officer and went inside. As soon as they were back in Drake and Ron's room, they sighed in relief, slumping against the door.

"That was a close one." Hermione muttered.

"Well... I guess we should get going." Harry said, looking at the two boys sadly. "Thanks for letting us stay the night and showing us the magical world. I guess... I guess we'll see you at Hogwarts."

Harry grasped the door handle and turned it, but before he could open the door, Ron spoke. "Take us with you."

"Huh?" Hermione said, looking surprised.

"Take us with you." Ron repeated. "I don't want to stay here. Besides, how will I explain that I'm a wizard and am going to a school for wizards?"

"If your going, I'm going too." Drake said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Alright then." Harry said, turning to the red and blond boys. "Take whatever you need or want. I doubt we'll be coming back anytime soon."


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on **Quartet of Misfits**_

"Alright then." Harry said, turning to the red and blond boys. "Take whatever you need or want. I doubt we'll be coming back anytime soon."

* * *

 _October 6, 1989_

Albus Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his seat and taking off his glasses, rubbing his wrinkles temples.

The search had been going on for months. Little Ron Weasley had gone missing last November, from what he'd heard from the _Daily Prophet_ , but the searching for the young boy had come to a stop at the discovery of young Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, missing from his relatives home.

It was strange... so very strange... first, the Malfoy's son, Draco, was killed in a Muggle bus accident. Aurors had searched for the body, but it had never been found, even when they had went to a Muggle graveyard in search for it. So his coffin was berried empty.

And then, only about a week later, a Muggle girl by the name of Hermione Granger goes missing. Dumbledore had the horrible feeling that she was dead.

Then went Ron Weasley. And then, finally, Harry.

Was it Death Eaters? Seeking revenge for their Master? Maybe they kidnapped Ron and used him to help them find Harry, Hermione Granger getting mixed up in it all half way through.

But what was strange was that all four of these children had disappeared in November, all eight years old at the time, all with something that the Death Eaters would want. Ron, as a Blood Traitor, could be used as a 'Torture Bag.' Hermione could be used as a sacrifice, and Harry would be killed immediately for revenge. Or maybe to be trained into the next Dark Lord...

But what of young Draco? Well, Lucious might want everyone to think he was dead, so he could train him secretly into Harry's right hand man. It was a dark, twisted plot, with two eight year old's sure to be killed...

Dumbledore blinked, looking up as his thoughts were interrupted by the soft squawk of his phoenix, Fawkes. He gave the beautiful bird a tired smile.

Remus Lupin, who had been in Romania for the past couple years, had come back to England as soon as he heard that his honorary nephew was missing, and was currently helping in the search. The same was for Billius Weasley, who had just graduated and was becoming a very skilled Curse Breaker.

Half the Aurors, meanwhile, were interrogating Death Eaters in Azkaban. Dumbledore distantly wondered how Sirius Black would react to his godson being kidnapped- or if he already knew.

But all Dumbledore could do at the moment was search- and hope that it wasn't too late.

* * *

 **DRACO MALFOY DEAD!**

 _"May this young boy, who has never even had the experience of holding his own wand in his hand, rest in peace. He may be unable to be with us_ _physically, but he will always he alive in our hearts."_

 _Many people were there. The Crabbes, the Goyles, the Parkinsons, the Notts, even Andromeda Tonks, her daughter Nymphadora, and her husband Ted, all of who were receiving rather nasty looks, but they ignored them._

 _Narcissa, who wore all black, let out a heart-wrenching sob, fat tears running down her cheeks. Lucious put a hand on her shoulder, his head bowed as he tried to hold back his own tears._

 **MUGGLE GIRL MISSING!**

 _"A fellow student, and friend, of ours, Hermione Granger, has been reported missing." said the Principle. "If you are to see her, you are to report to an adult immediately and tell them when and where you saw her, and bring her to an adult if possible."_

 _A picture of Hermione was shown, as the students began whispering to each other. Some were saying she'd ran away, while the more dramatic were claiming she had been kidnapped and was most likely dead._

 _Only Lisa, Jane and Amy knew the truth. But they showed Hermione no real pity, bowing their heads in fake sorrow as they hide their smirks of triumph._

 **MISSING: RONALD WEASLEY!**

 _Molly cried into her husbands shoulder, tears streaming from her blood-shot eyes. Arthur rubbed her back in circles, his own eyes oddly shiny. Percy, Ginny and the Twins were in their rooms, either in shock or in great worry. Probably both, actually._

 _Bill sat in the living room, his head in his hands as he let his tears fall. It was all his fault. He was the oldest, the one who should have been looking after all of them. He'd thought Ron had been following- and he hadn't even realized until they were back at the Burrow and he didn't come through the floo. It was all his fault._

 _He'd lost his youngest brother._

 **BOY WHO LIVED GONE!**

 _Sirius sat in his cell, having just returned after an interrogation. He was in some sort of shock. His godson, his little, baby godson was missing. What would James and Lily say? What about Remus? Was he helping in the search? How had the Death Eater's even_ gotten _to him?_

 _But that didn't matter. What mattered was that he got his godson safe. Even if he had to die. The entire world- both Wizarding and Muggle- thought him to be some sort of crazy murderer. How was he supposed to help?_

 _It didn't matter how, Sirius thought determinedly. All that mattered was that his godson was safe. It was the least he could do for his siblings-in-all-but-blood. Even if two of them were dead and one thought him responsible._

 _All that mattered was Harry._

* * *

 _July 31, 1991_

 _(Two Years Later)_

Rain fell from the sky, thunder booming in the distance. Lightning streaked the sky in a purple bolt, lighting up the black clouds that blocked out the sun.

Four children sat in an abandoned house, a small fire burning in the fireplace. Their faces were covered in dirt and their clothes were torn and worn. One had bulky round glasses and another wore a dirty, worn-down baseball cap.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Drake, now eleven years old, had gotten their Hogwarts letters a while ago, though Hermione had taken a single glance at the four letters and they simply decided that it would be best if one of the Professors came to meet them in person to solve their low-on-money problem. So, they left the letters unread. The first day, it was just four letters, one for each of them. The second day, it was eight. Then twenty.

While getting so many letters was very annoying, they were good for starting fires so they could keep warm at night.

The quartet were looking eagerly at their alarm clock (not stolen!*looks left and right very fast*), which said 11:59, waiting for midnight to approach so they could scream Happy Birthday for Harry, as they had done for each and every one of their birthdays since they first got together.

55...

56...

57...

58...

59...

"HAPPY BIRTH-"

 _BANG!_

The four jumped- Hermione let out a small scream- and they turned around, staring wide eyed at the front door.

 _BANG!_

They were on their feet, slowly backing away from the door, which looked like it was about to fall off it's hinges.

 _BANG!_

And fall off it's hinges it did.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Drake watched, their eyes wide, as a giant of a man stepped out of the storming rain and into their 'home.'

The giant had to duck his head so he didn't hit the ceiling. His face was mostly hidden by his wild black beard, but they could see the two little black eyes that glinted kindly underneath it.

"Sorry 'bout that." the giant said, before stooping and picking up the door, putting it back on it's hinges.

"A-Are you the professor from Hogwarts?" Ron asked, his freckles standing out against his pale skin.

"Well, I ain't no professor, but I am from Hogwarts." the giant said, his eyes moving over the children. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. But everyone calls me Hagrid."

The four shook Hagrid's large hand, before settling down on the patched couch and watched as Hagrid pulled a kettle, cups, sausages, sugar and a bunch of other things out of his jacket. It appeared that they were having a very early breakfast. Hagrid even gave Harry a birthday cake.

Once they had helped themselves to some tea, sausage and a slice of cake, Hagrid spoke. "Right, I do believe it's abou' time ye read yer letter."

From his jacket, Hagrid pulled out four letters, all written in green ink.

The kids eagerly took their letters, looking over them for the first time.

"Malfoy?"

Harry looked up from his letter to look at Drake, who was staring at his letter in surprise. "My surnames Malfoy?"

"Well... yeah." Hagrid said, looking at Drake with a startled expression. "Yer name's Draco Malfoy, is it not?"

Ron, the only one in the room to recognize the name, felt his jaw drop in shock.

"I... I have amnesia." Drake- or Draco- said. "I've been going as Drake Johnson for the past two years."

"Oh." Hagrid said, looking very surprised. "Well, that explains why yer friends with Ron here."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"The Malfoys are a well-known pureblood family." Hagrid explained. "They hate Muggles and Muggleborn, think of 'em as dirt beneath their feet. The Weasleys are purebloods as well, but they support Muggle rights, so their known as Blood Traitors."

"Well, it's not exactly Drake's fault, now is it?" Harry said, after seeing Drake's crest-fallen expression. "He was simply born into a family like that, but that doesn't mean that he's just like them. I mean, look at my aunt!"

The quartet shuddered.

"Well, tha' true as well." Hagrid said, smiling at Drake. "Now, how a'bou we get some sleep an' we'll go te Diagon Alley to get yer school supplies in the mornin'."

"But Hagrid," Hermione said. "We don't have any money."

"I've got the key te Harry's trust vault." Hagrid said.

"And I can buy your supplies as well." said Harry.

"No, Harry-"

"Hey, you guys are my brothers and sister." Harry cut Ron off. "What's mine is yours."

* * *

 _August 1, 1991_

 _(The Next Day)_

Once Hagrid had sent a rather ruffled owl to Dumbledore saying that he was going to take them to Diagon Alley to get their supplies, he took them into London and they walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, I take it ye know abou' yer fame?" Hagrid asked, looking down at Harry, who nodded at him, his brow creasing at the thought of his fame.

"Have ye four ever been te the Leaky Cauldron?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, Ron took us into Diagon Alley to convince us that we're magic." Hermione said, giving the red head a smile. "But we've only been there twice."

"Well, here we are." Hagrid said, before opening the door to the Leaky Cauldron. The four filled into the inn, looking around curiously. Nothing had really changed since they had first visited.

"Hello, Hagrid." the bartender, Tom, said, spotting the giant in the doorway. "The usual I presume?"

"Not today, Tom." Hagrid said. "Takin' young Harry, Draco, Hermione an' Ron here te get their supplies." He put a massive hand on Ron and Harry's shoulder, causing their knee's to buckle.

"Bless my soul... it's Harry Potter."

All eye's turned to the group, landing on Harry. One was puffing on a pipe, and didn't seem to realize it had gone out. Tom came round the bar and grasped Harry's hand, shaking it. That's when everyone began getting to their feet, eager to meet the 'Boy Who Lived.'

"I'm so proud, Mr. Potter, just so proud."

"An honor, Mr. Potter, a true honor."

"I have always wanted to shake your hand, just always."

"Welcome back, welcome back!"

"Ah, Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid said, spotting the quivering man in the corner. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, this is one of your new professors."

"What subject do you teach, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-Dark A-A-Arts." Quirrell stuttered. "H-Here t-t-t-to get your s-s-school s-supplies, eh, P-Potter? I-I'm here to g-g-get a new b-book on v-v-v-vampires, myself." he looked terrified at the very thought.

"Well, we best be off." Hagrid said. "Lots to do."

Harry let out a sigh of relief as they went through a back door. The other three were grinning at him, suppressing their giggles. Harry glared at them.

Hagrid tapped the brick wall with a pink umbrella and, before their very eyes, the bricks vanished one by one to reveal the twisting path of Diagon Alley.

They made their way down the Alley, admiring the objects in shop windows. They first went to Gringotts and filled their money bags with galleons, sickles and knuts. Hagrid then did a pick up from another vault, a grubby little package, and no matter how many times they asked, he would not say what it was.

So the quartet made their way around Diagon Alley, checking things off their lists one by one. They went into Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions first and Hagrid went to get them all ice cream.

"How 'bout I get ye all a present?" Hagrid said. "A familiar, how 'bout that?"

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don'." Hagrid said, smiling at them. "I wan' te."

The group entered the pet store, which was filled with animals, from rats to owls to snakes. A snowy white owl flew down from it's perch and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, hello." Harry said, giving the owl a crocked grin. "Aren't you a pretty one?"

The owl ruffled her feathers, appearing to love the praise.

Ron, Hermione and Drake began looking around, while Hagrid bought the snowy owl for Harry. Drake decided to get his own silky black owl, Hermoine got a squash-faced cat and Ron got a tiny, excitable owl.

"Alright, all we need now is a wand." Harry said, looking his list over. A wand is what the quartet had been most excited to get.

They walked into Ollivanders Wand Shop, Hagrid sitting in a chair.

"Ah, I've been expecting you four." said a man, as he walked out from behind one of the shelves. He greeted Hagrid, saying something about the giants wand, before turning back to the quartet. He waved his wand and four measuring tapes began measuring them, from shoulder to floor, elbow to wrist, so on.

Hermione went first, trying wand after wand. Eventually, she got a Ten and Three Quarter inches, Vine Wood and Dragon Heart-String wand. Then Ron went. It took twenty minutes for him to find his wand, not as long as Hermione, but still quiet long. He ended up with a Fourteen Inches, Willow Wood and Unicorn Hair core wand.

Drake went next, taking longer than Ron but not as long as Hermione. He got a Ten Inches, Hawthorn Wood, Unicorn Hair core wand. And then, finally, it was Harry's turn.

By the time Harry found his wand, he felt as if he'd went through all of them in the shop. His wand was Eleven Inches, Holly Wood and Phoenix Feather core.

"Curious... how curious..." Ollivander muttered, putting their wands in bags.

"What's curious, sir?" Harry asked.

"What's curious, Mr. Potter, is that the Phoenix that gave your wand it's core gave another. Just one other. And your wands brother... well... it's brother, gave you that scar."

Ron swallowed thickly.

"We better get going." Hermione said, taking Harry's hand and leading him out of the shop.

* * *

 _August 2, 1991_

 _(Earlier That Day)_

When Dumbledore got Hagrid's letter, he was overjoyed.

McGonagall had found the four missing students names on the list of students coming in this year, which could only mean they were alive. They'd immediately contacted the Ministry, and the Malfoy's, Weasleys and Remus were quickly there.

The Malfoys had demanded to have their son brought to them at once, but Dumbledore explained that Hagrid was going to get them their school supplies and then tell them he was going to bring them to them.

So they waited in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts, hopping that what ever the children had gone through wasn't too bad.

* * *

 _September 1, 1991_

 _(Twenty-Nine Days Later)_

When Hagrid had explained to them that he was going to take them to Hogwarts right at that moment to reunite with their family, they had immediately declined.

"It's just that- well..." Harry had awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Ron's family abandoned him, Hagrid, on purpose or on accident, it doesn't matter. And Drake's just discovered he's not a Muggleborn, like we had always assumed, and that he's a Pureblood with a family that hates Muggles. How about you just give them some time to come to terms with things- how about after we're at Hogwarts?"

Hagrid looked unsure, but after spotting the uneasy and slightly frightened looks on the kids faces, he crumpled, agreeing that it would probably be better for them to get their bearings. So he took them back to their little home, leaving behind some food and blankets for them, before heading back to Hogwarts.

So that's how the quartet found themselves tugging their trunks into Kings Cross Station a month later, looking around at the trains and the passing people.

Ron got them each a trolly and they made their way through the Station, looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ron, having already been there a few times to see his brothers off, knew exactly how to get in.

"Are you sure about this, Ron?" Drake asked, looking uneasily at the brick wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. It looked very solid.

"Positive." Ron said, grinning at them, apparently enjoying their uneasiness. "Why would I lie to you?"

The three looked at him with faces that said 'I can think of a thousand reasons', all of them remember quiet clearly the Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans incident.

Finally, Harry sighed and turned his trolly to face the wall. He began jogging, which soon turned into a full out run. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impending crash- but it never came.

Harry opened his eyes, his mouth opening in awe as he saw the brilliant red steam engine, the students, parents and younger siblings everywhere, owls hooting in their cages, cats meowing from their baskets. It was beautiful.

Drake came from the brick wall next, soon followed by Hermione and lastly Ron. They all looked around with large grins on their faces, their breath caught in their chests.

"Let's find a compartment." Drake declared, and he began pushing his trolly towards the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly following.


	5. NOT AN UPDATE (BUT VERY IMPORTANT!)

Hey, sorry but this is not an update. As you can probably guess, I've been having a bit of trouble sticking to one story. So, to solve this problem, I have turned to my viewers (that's you).

I will list bellow six of the stories that I will work on. This will also be a bit of fun for you guys too. You can write a short story about the story you want me to focus on (you all have my permission!) or to draw something about the story you want me to focus on and post it on DeviantART. You can work in teams or alone. The one I like the most will be the one I work on!

If you want to participate in this, then PM me with the title "(Story You Want) Short Story (or) ART"

You have until today (Sunday, 20th September, 11:00 am) to tomorrow at midnight (Monday, 21st September, 12:00 pm). Stories must be posted on Tuesday (22nd) or Wednesday (23rd). I will announce what story won on Thursday (24th).

You must PM me again when you are finished with your short story/drawing and tell me the title so I can look at it.

* * *

 ** _STORIES_**

 _Watching the Big Four Movie 3 (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover)_

 _Hiccup and the School of Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon)_

 _The Dragonborn Comes (How to Train Your Dragon)_

 _Quartet of Misfits (Harry Potter)_

 _Bloodshot-Eyes (Harry Potter)_

 _Dark Gold (Harry Potter)_

* * *

 **TIPS AND RULES**

Having trouble with your short story? Why not write a scene that has already happened from another characters perspective or maybe about something that has already happened but was not described in much detail.

Having trouble with your drawing? Why not draw a scene that has already happened or perhaps even make a comic about a scene? Or perhaps you can just draw a 'Family Portrait' with all of the characters together?

Short stories have no word or chapter limit, but it cannot become a full out story. Drawings can not be sexual (same with short stories) or inappropriate for young readers. Swearing is allowed, but please keep it to a minimum. If there is more than two swear words I will have to ask you to either rewrite/redraw it or be disqualified.

Any fighting between the writers/drawers will cause said fighters to be disqualified.

You do NOT have to be a certain age to participate and you don't have to be a member of the G.M.A.D., but members too are allowed to write/draw as well.


End file.
